Adelle
by Cris Snape
Summary: Adelle se ha enamorado de un hombre misterioso que la vuelve absolutamente loca, pero un solo instante en el tiempo es suficiente para que el amor se convierta en odio. Escrita para el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**ADELLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Bruj s y muggles" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. En esta ocasión, se trata de describir una historia de amor entre una bruja o brujo y un muggle, sin superar las 10.000 palabras y en un capítulo único. A mí me chiflan ese tipo de parejas y tengo algunas escritas, así que para el reto he decidido innovar un poco y me he pedido a los padres de Dean Thomas. Aclarar que en mi mente y sólo en mi mente, el padre de Dean Thomas es Benji Fenwick, miembro de la Orden del Fénix que falleció durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Y su madre simplemente se llama a Adelle. Y sin más preámbulos, que esto parece un testamento, vamos a por el fic. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Adelle conoce a Kenneth Thomas durante la Nochebuena de 1981. Es un hombre alto y flacucho, de pelo rubio y piel pálida, al que el traje le queda grande y el bigote le hace parecer ridículo. Adelle no está pasando un buen día porque le ha tocado hacer el turno de noche en el supermercado en el que trabaja y no podrá estar junto a su hijo. Aún así, le regala a Kenneth una sonrisa amable y le cobra la botella de whisky que él le ha pedido.

—Odio la Navidad —Murmura él mientras recoge las monedas del cambio con los dedos. Parece devastado y a Adelle le da un poco de pena—. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser alegría y felicidad?

—¿Por qué no? —Comenta ella sin dejar de sonreír. No espera que él responda, pero la mira fijamente y vuelve a hablar.

—Es una hipocresía. Todo el mundo sonríe como si estos fueran los mejores días del año, pero la verdad es que todo es una mierda. Como siempre. ¿Sabes lo que he hecho esta mañana en el trabajo? He embargado la casa de una familia. Les he dejado en la calle en Nochebuena. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Adelle alza una ceja, sorprendida. Sin duda, el hombre tiene ganas de hablar con alguien y ella parece ser la elegida para escucharle. Y bendita la gracia que le hace oír los lloriqueos de un tipo que dentro de nada estará borracho.

—¿Dónde trabajas? —Pregunta, más por decir algo que por sincero interés.

—Soy banquero.

—Pues si tanto te disgusta tu trabajo, deberías dejarlo. ¿No te parece?

Él se limita a mirarla fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Y Adelle se estremece porque tan solo una persona la ha mirado de esa forma en toda su vida. Alguien de quien se enamoró locamente y al que ahora trata de odiar con todas sus fuerzas porque la abandonó justo cuando más falta le hacía. Piensa en Dean y en lo que estará haciendo y da gracias porque al menos tiene a alguien que lo cuida mientras ella está trabajando.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Que es una idea fantástica.

—¿Qué?

—Mi trabajo es una mierda y lo odio y voy a dejarlo.

—¡Oye! Yo no quería decir…

—Muchas gracias… —Él se inclina para leer su identificación personal—. Adelle. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Y después, le dice su nombre y se larga, olvidándose la botella de whisky y un par de monedas. Adelle quiere llamarle para que recupere lo que es suyo, pero Kenneth Thomas la ha dejado sin habla. Se queda muy quieta durante unos minutos y le es imposible no acordarse del otro hombre que era capaz de dejarla muda.

Benji.

* * *

_Aunque su madre le ha dicho miles de veces que no debe salir hasta tarde porque Londres es un sitio peligroso, especialmente después de que hayan ocurrido tantas cosas extrañas a lo largo y ancho de toda Inglaterra, Adelle desoye sus consejos. Es joven y guapa, con su pelo anaranjado y sus ojos azules y lo único que le apetece es salir a bailar con sus amigas y beberse el mundo a largos tragos. Esa noche han ido a un pub de moda, se han emborrachado hasta las cejas e incluso ha ligado con un tipo musculoso que le ha metido mano y al que se ha permitido el lujo de dejar con las ganas._

_Lamentablemente, ahora no se encuentra muy bien. Tiene ganas de vomitar y por eso se ha refugiado en un oscuro callejón. Allí, entre cubos de basura y chillidos de rata, Adelle vacía el contenido de su estómago y permanece apoyada en la pared hasta que su cuerpo deja de temblar. Se dispone a volver con sus amigas cuando escucha lo que parece ser un gemido de dolor. Intrigada, camina hasta el fondo del callejón y lo ve._

_Es un chico de piel oscura y pelo rizado que se retuerce en el suelo. Aunque casi no hay luz, Adelle acierta a ver la herida que tiene en el brazo y se sorprende mucho porque no se marea y a ella la visión de la sangre siempre la ha hecho desmayarse._

—_¡Oh, joder!_

_El chico la mira. En realidad ya no es un chico. Parece algo mayor que ella y Adelle está segura de que de estar de pie sería muy alto. Enorme. Sus ojos negros brillan en la oscuridad y la joven se siente un poco culpable porque lo primero que piensa cuando distingue un poco de sus facciones es que es un hombre muy guapo, alguien con el que bien podría ligar si no pareciera estar herido._

—_¿Estás bien? —Adelle se agacha a su lado y hace el intento de tocarle el brazo herido—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

—_Lárgate de aquí —Sisea él con voz queda—. Es peligroso._

_Adelle no le escucha. Se las apaña para pasarle una mano por la cintura y le ayuda a levantarse. Y, efectivamente, el hombre es muy alto._

—_Apóyate en mí. Vamos a ir a un hospital._

—_¡No! Déjame. Es peligroso._

—_Deja de decir eso y camina. ¡Vamos! _

_Aunque él vuelve a repetir que le deje y se vaya de allí, Adelle se las apaña para llevarlo hasta la puerta del pub. El condenado pesa un montón y cada vez se le nota un poco más mareado, pero se siente muy orgullosa de sí misma cuando logra pedir ayuda. La ambulancia llega en cuestión de minutos y los sanitarios se encargan de curarle la herida. No es grave, pero de todas formas quieren llevarlo al hospital y tenerlo en observación durante unas horas._

—_¿Has oído? Vas a estar bien._

—_Muchas gracias por todo…_

—_Adelle. Me llamo Adelle._

—_Gracias, Adelle. Yo soy Benji._

_Ella sonríe como una boba porque ahora que hay luz se confirman sus sospechas de que es guapísimo. No sospecha ni por un segundo que acaba de salvar la vida de Benji Fenwick y nunca tendrá ocasión de saberlo porque él nunca le confesará la verdad._

* * *

—¡OH, NO! ¡Serás mierda, maldito cabrón!

Adelle alza una ceja y sonríe. Apenas lleva tres meses saliendo con Kenny, pero le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que es terriblemente mal hablado, que se pone nervioso enseguida y que se desvive por el West Ham. Aunque a Adelle nunca le ha gustado el fútbol, últimamente se ha descubierto metida en más de un pub, rodeada de forofos futboleros y escuchando a su novio (o lo que sea Kenny a esas alturas del cuento) soltando improperios a voz en grito. Tal vez en otro tiempo ese plan la hubiera horrorizado, pero ciertamente disfruta de esos sábados por la noche bebiendo cerveza, fumando y mirando de reojo la pantalla de la televisión.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo ha podido fallar eso? ¡ERA UN GOL CANTADO! ¿Puedes creerlo, Adelle?

—¿No?

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que les pasa a esos cabrones? Pues que se preocupan más del dinero que de meter goles. ¡ESO LES PASA! ¡A palos los inflaba yo hasta que jueguen en condiciones!

Sí, definitivamente Kenny se vuelve loco con el fútbol. Adelle sabe que dejó su trabajo en el banco justo después del día de Navidad. Y lo sabe porque Kenny se presentó en el supermercado para darle las gracias por salvarle la vida y para pedirle una cita. Adelle aún no sabe por qué aceptó, pero no se arrepiente en absoluto porque Kenny es un buen tipo y le parece que está empezando a sentir cosas por él. Ahora, Kenneth Thomas acaba de encontrar un empleo como contable en unos grandes almacenes y asegura sentirse bastante más contento que antes.

—Seguro que hacen lo que pueden.

—¡Sí, claro! Como si darle patadas al balón y meter goles fuera tan difícil. ¡MIERDAS, QUE SOIS UNOS MIERDAS!

Lástima que el fútbol le robe la razón. Adelle deja que se desahogue y se alegra un montón cuando el partido se acaba y llega la hora de ir a casa. Caminan abrazados por la calle y la joven puede sentir el cuerpo huesudo de Kenny.

—Siento el espectáculo de antes —Dice él de repente, sonriendo como si estuviera muy avergonzado aunque Adelle sabe que no es así—. El fútbol saca lo peor de mí.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.

—¿Puedo compensarte de alguna forma?

—Bueno, un beso no estaría mal.

Kenny se detiene, se planta frente a ella y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Adelle se estremece de anticipación porque sabe por experiencia que sus besos son geniales y no duda en echarle las manos al cuello cuando él se inclina y empieza a besarla. Al principio es tierno y lento, pero luego se vuelve más intenso y demandante y, aunque están en plena calle y hace frío, las manos se cuelan por todas partes.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa? Pasa la noche conmigo.

Adelle piensa en Dean y en todas las cosas que pueden salir mal si acepta dar ese paso, pero Kenny le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja (el muy traidor) y las rodillas le tiemblan y todo el cuerpo le grita que no puede negarse porque Kenny es genial y es digno de confianza. Y no la abandonará. Él no.

—Sí, sí, vamos —Y suena terriblemente desesperada y ansiosa. Si se da cuenta, Kenny lo disimula muy bien. La agarra fuerte de la mano y no la suelta hasta que llegan a su apartamento y se meten en la cama y todo se vuelve maravilloso y especial. Único. Sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

_Adelle supo que Benji Fenwick era un poco extraño la primera vez que intercambió más de tres frases con él. Se reencontraron unos días después del incidente del callejón, en el interior del pub favorito de los jóvenes muggles. Adelle, que estaba un poco aburrida, lo reconoció enseguida y se acercó a él con intención de ligárselo y él no se hizo de rogar. Incluso la sorprendió gratamente cuando se la llevó al cuarto de baño y se la folló contra la puerta, ansioso y desesperado._

_Después de eso, volvieron a tener unos cuantos encuentros más y sólo hablaron después del cuarto. O más bien habló Adelle, porque Benji es un tipo callado y misterioso, la clase de hombre al que una chica buena no debería acercarse jamás. Por suerte para Adelle, ella no es buena._

_Sin embargo, después de casi tres meses acostándose, Adelle necesita algo más porque ya no es sólo deseo físico lo que siente. Aunque haya sido en contra de su rebelde voluntad, la joven ha empezado a enamorarse de su chico misterioso y necesita que él le cuente cosas. Puede intuir que tiene algún secreto porque sus ojos quieren contárselo a voces. Y esa noche, después de que él se haya agitado sobre ella con más hambre que nunca, llegando incluso a hacerle daño, Adelle se ha atrevido a acariciarle la espalda y le ha hecho la pregunta._

—_¿Estás bien?_

—_¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_No sé. Te noto diferente._

_Él se recuesta boca arriba sobre la cama y se enciende un cigarro. Adelle sabe que está mirando el techo y desea más que nunca encontrar una forma de romper la barrera que los separa. Sabe que Benji le gusta, pero no sabe por qué y necesita averiguarlo. Necesita que él confíe en ella y que la quiera para algo más que para desahogarse._

—_No me pasa nada._

_Adelle se arrodilla sobre la cama y lo mira. Le parece que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le pone una mano en el pecho. Sabe que Benji necesita consuelo y realmente quiere dárselo, pero no puede hacerlo si él insiste en mantenerse callado. El hombre la mira entonces y, aunque no se lo dice con palabras, lamenta no poder contarle que esa misma tarde ha asistido al entierro de Edgar Bones y su familia y que tiene miedo y se siente asqueado por todo lo que está pasando en su mundo. Un mundo al que Adelle no pertenece._

—_Si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo…_

_Benji no quiere que siga hablando, así que la agarra de la nuca y la atrae para poder besarla. Y besa jodidamente bien, Adelle no puede negarlo, pero no es eso lo que quiere. No quiere que Benji la haga enmudecer con sus besos. Quiere que su relación avance como avanzan todas las relaciones de la gente normal y corriente. Quiere que él le cuente dónde trabaja, que le hable de su familia y de sus planes para el futuro. Quiere dejar de sentirse una chica rebelde y aspirar a ser una mujer madura, pero él no se lo pone fácil, especialmente cuando la suelta y la mira a los ojos. Fijamente, hipnotizándola y robándole la razón._

—_Eres preciosa, Adelle. Y no quiero que hagas nada por mí salvo permanecer a mi lado. Sólo eso._

_Y vuelve a besarla y una vez más la atrapa entre sus brazos y le arranca gemidos de placer. No es eso lo que Adelle quiere, pero tampoco puede hacer nada por resistirse._

* * *

—Tengo un hijo.

Adelle se confiesa el primer día de primavera. Kenny se la ha llevado de picnic a Hyde Park y hace un frío que pela e incluso llueve un poco, pero ha insistido en besarla una y otra vez y le ha propuesto hacer cosas malvadas allí mismo, en público. Adelle ha tenido que reírse porque sabe que Kenny sólo bromea, pero entonces él se ha puesto serio y le ha dicho algo que no puede ser bajo ningún concepto.

Adelle no puede pedirle que cargue con el hijo de otro. Es divertido salir con Kenny y compartir su tiempo con él, pero no está segura de poder tener algo más porque está Dean. Y Dean es sagrado. Es su bebé de piel oscura y manos regordetas, el niño que camina balanceándose de un lado a otro y que la llama _mamá_ en cuanto la ve. Y Kenny es un hombre joven con toda la vida por delante, un hombre maravilloso que se merece tener lo mejor del mundo y Adelle duda que ella y Dean sean lo mejor.

Kenny la escucha y enmudece. La mira muy fijamente y se rasca la cabeza. Hace semanas que se quitó el bigote porque Adelle comentó como quien no quiere la cosa que no le gustaba, y está más guapo que antes. Menos ridículo, al menos. Después de reflexionar, hace la única pregunta que él considera posible.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Adelle se muerde el labio y decide ser sincera. Aunque no sea justo para Kenny, tiene que serlo.

—Porque no quería que te asustaras y salieras pitando.

—Yo…

—No te voy a culpar si lo haces ahora, de verdad, pero quería que esto durara todo lo posible.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar? —Kenny suena incrédulo. Adelle no puede mirarle a los ojos cuando asiente—. Mira que eres tonta.

—¿Perdona?

—Lo que te dije antes iba en serio. Estoy enamorado de ti, Adelle. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Se ahoga. Es la primera vez que alguien se le declara y siente que no puede respirar. Kenny parece notarlo porque se acerca un poco más a ella y la sostiene por los hombros.

—¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

Adelle asiente y lucha por ordenar sus pensamientos. Finalmente, se aferra a las manos de su novio y se esfuerza enormemente para que la voz le salga del cuerpo.

—¿Aunque esté Dean?

—¿Dean es tu hijo? —Ella asiente nuevamente—. Sí, Adelle. Te quiero aunque esté Dean. Y realmente me gustaría conocerle. Si me dejas.

—¿Conocerle?

—Supongo que es lo que tengo que hacer si vamos a estar juntos, ¿no? —Kenny sonríe—. Lo mires por donde lo mires, no podemos obviar a Dean.

Adelle también sonríe y no se lo piensa dos veces antes de arrojarse a los brazos de ese hombre absolutamente maravilloso. Después de un par de arrumacos más, Kenny comienza a preguntarle cosas sobre su hijo y Adelle le habla con orgullo de él y deja de tener miedo porque sabe que todo va a salir bien. Ahora sí.

* * *

_Adelle tiene que contárselo y no encuentra el momento adecuado. La noche anterior, cuando Benji llegó a su apartamento y se dejó caer en el sofá, intentó decírselo antes de descubrir que estaba herido como aquel día en que se conocieron. No tan grave como la vez anterior, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer que se preocupara._

—_¿Qué te ha pasado?_

—_Nada. Échame una mano para limpiar la herida y ya está._

_Había sido frío y rudo y ella apenas había podido contener las ganas de llorar. Después, se había metido en la cama y había buscado consuelo entre sus brazos, pero por una vez se lo negó. Porque estaba harta y enfadada y no podía seguir así. Por suerte, Benji pareció entenderlo y no tuvieron que discutir, pero esa mañana Adelle no puede quedarse callada. Se planta en el dormitorio, abre las ventanas de par en par y le arroja una almohada a la cabeza para despertarle. Sabe que no está teniendo mucho tacto pero no le importa porque con Benji no se puede ir por las buenas._

—_Estoy embarazada._

_Lo suelta de sopetón, sin darle los buenos días. Benji, que aún está un poco adormilado, la mira a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras y da un respingo cuando entiende sus palabras._

—_¿Qué has dicho?_

—_Que estoy embarazada._

_A Adelle le sorprende la velocidad con la que se levanta y llega hasta ella para agarrarla fuertemente del brazo._

—_¡No puede ser!_

—_Pues es. Y suéltame, que me estás haciendo daño._

_Adelle ha visto muchas emociones en los ojos de ese hombre, pero nunca esa furia ciega. No entiende lo que le pasa porque si está embarazada es por culpa de los dos, pero no puede evitar alejarse de él porque le da miedo. Comprende que no sabe nada de Benji Fenwick aunque lleven varios meses siendo amantes y se siente muy aliviada cuando él le suelta el brazo._

—_No puedes estar embarazada._

—_Es lo que pasa cuando se folla sin protección._

_Benji la mira con resentimiento y alza un dedo amenazante. _

—_No hables así._

—_¿Cómo quieres que hable, Benji? ¿Quieres que diga que hacemos el amor? ¿Son términos más aceptables para ti? —Adelle, que desde que supo de su estado ha tenido más miedo que nunca, siente que no puede contener la ira que ha ido acumulando contra Benji durante todos esos meses—. Porque te recuerdo que eso es lo único que hacemos. Follar. Y no es porque yo no intente tener algo más. Quiero hablar contigo, conocerte un poco mejor, pero no me lo permites. Si te molesta como hablo, te jodes._

_Se detiene, jadeante y con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Benji está quieto y en silencio, con la expresión descompuesta y la boca abierta en una muda protesta. Adelle piensa que va a gritarle y vuelve a retroceder un poco, pero lo que Benji hace es hundir la cabeza entre sus hombros._

—_Lo siento, Adelle, pero no puedo darte nada más._

—_¿Por qué no?_

_Es el momento. La joven realmente espera que él se confiese, pero Benji niega con la cabeza y su voz se rompe cuando habla._

—_No puedo. Lo siento._

_Adelle lucha contra las lágrimas y es capaz de recuperar la compostura._

—_¿Qué pasa con el bebé?_

_Es lo único que le importa en ese momento. Quiere que Benji le diga que, aunque entre ellos no pueda haber nada más, el bebé siempre podrá contar con él, que nunca lo abandonará, que será su padre. Benji sólo agacha la cabeza y busca su ropa para irse. Adelle le grita y le insulta, pero él no escucha. Cuando ya no está, cae al suelo de rodillas y llora, maldiciendo el momento en que decidió enredarse con ese hombre._

* * *

Dean tiene cuatro años y ya va al colegio. Adelle ha notado que algunas veces pasan cosas un poco raras a su alrededor, como muñecos de peluche que flotan en el aire o golosinas que aparecen en su cama, pero opta por no darles importancia porque no las entiende y no considera que sean peligrosas. Se contenta con saber que su hijo es un niño feliz, que está creciendo sano y fuerte y que, aunque no tiene a Benji a su lado, sí que tiene un padre.

Y es que Kenny adora a Dean y Dean adora a Kenny. Cuando lo conoció, a Adelle ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que al hombre se le dieran bien los niños, pero la verdad es que tiene mucha mano para tratar con ellos. No tiene ningún problema a la hora de revolcarse por el suelo, jugar con los muñecos o leer cuentos. Al llegar a casa después del trabajo, Dean corre hacia él y se arroja a sus brazos y se ríe descontroladamente mientras Kenny le da vueltas en el aire y le hace cosquillas y le da un montón de besos. Al principio, Adelle se sentía desconcertada, pero ahora le encanta verlos tan unidos.

Por eso ese día resulta tan especial. Kenny y ella están sentados en la salita del apartamento que comparten, organizando la lista de invitados y sacando cuentas. Después de dos años juntos, han decidido casarse y se han comprado una casita en un buen barrio de Londres. Adelle a veces se sorprende de lo mucho que quiere a Kenny porque, cuando Benji se fue, pensó que no podría enamorarse nunca más. Por suerte, se equivocó.

Mientras Kenny tacha de la lista los nombres de unos primos lejanos a los que ni siquiera conoce, Dean se acerca a ellos y les muestra el dibujo en el que ha estado trabajando durante una buena parte de la tarde. Aunque es muy pequeño, ya dibuja de maravilla y a Adelle no le cuesta distinguir las siluetas de dos adultos y un niño.

—Mira, mamá —Dice Dean, sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes de alegría infantil—. Este soy yo, esta eres tú y este es papá.

—¿Papá? —Adelle se queda muda cuando se da cuenta de que papá tiene el pelo rubio. Definitivamente, el hombre del dibujo no es Benji.

—Papá —Insiste Dean mientras le hace entrega del dibujo a Kenny y se va a su habitación a jugar.

Adelle mira de reojo a su futuro marido. Está totalmente paralizado y tiene los ojos repletos de lágrimas. El muy tonto parece dispuesto a echarse a llorar y no es para menos. Adelle se ríe y le abraza con fuerza, comprensiva y contenta.

—¿Me ha llamado papá? —Musita sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

—Yo diría que sí.

—¡Oh!

Kenny se ríe y carraspea para disimular algo que se parece sospechosamente a un sollozo. Se le nota a la legua que quiere a Dean como si fuera su hijo biológico, pero Adelle no se imagina que pudiera llegar a sentirse tan complacido.

—Es un dibujo muy bueno —Dijo Kenny.

—Sí que lo es.

—Dean tiene mucho talento.

—Sí.

El hombre vuelve a quedarse idiotizado por el dibujo y carraspea nuevamente. Adelle le mira con la sonrisa en la boca. Está feliz, simplemente. Entonces, Kenny deja la hoja de papel sobre la mesa y se gira un poco para mirarla de frente y cogerle las manos.

—Escucha, Adelle. Llevo algún tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y después de esto, tengo que decírtelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me gustaría mucho que Dean lleve mi apellido. No podría querer a ese crío más ni aunque fuera mío y ahora que vamos a casarnos, quiero que sea oficial. Si tú quieres, claro.

Adelle se siente aún más conmovida que por el gesto de su hijo, pero no se mueve. No puede aún.

—Además, algún día tendremos más hijos y seguro que no les gustaría explicar por qué uno lleva un apellido y los demás otro. Sería mucho más práctico, lo mires por donde lo mires. Y si a ti te pasara algo, Dios no lo quiera, yo no tendría problemas para obtener la tutela de Dean. Porque te juro que querría la tutela, Adelle.

Ella interrumpe el discurso colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Kenny enmudece de inmediato y le dirige una mirada interrogante.

—¿Por qué no te callas y me besas, papá?

Kenny sonríe y obedece con todo gusto. Besar a su futura esposa siempre es un placer.

* * *

_Benji tarda cuatro meses en volver a casa. Cuando lo hace, el embarazo de Adelle ya es más que evidente y se encuentra con un recibimiento de lo más hostil. La mujer le tira a la cabeza su mejor par de zapatos de tacón y le insulta a gritos y le repite sin cesar que no quiere verle. Está tan enfadada con él que se queda sin aire y Benji aprovecha el momento para abrazarla y pedirle perdón._

—_Lo siento mucho, Adelle. Lo siento. Lo siento. Perdóname. Lo siento. Por favor._

_No le promete que no volverá a ocurrir ni que le dará más de lo que ya tiene. Se limita a besarla y por primera vez hacen el amor con ternura. Adelle no entiende a qué viene aquello, pero en los últimos meses se ha sentido fatal, ha discutido con medio mundo y ha temido quedarse sola y se deja arrastrar por las caricias del hombre al que ama. Porque ama a Benji. Él no se lo merece porque es un bastardo silencioso y egoísta, pero lo quiere igual._

_Después, las visitas del hombre se hacen más constantes. Pasa horas en su pequeño apartamento, recostado a su lado y con la mano sobre su vientre. A veces tiembla un poco, otras está demasiado agotado para mantenerse despierto y en una o dos ocasiones parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Adelle quiere preguntarle qué le ocurre, pero sabe que no obtendrá respuesta alguna y calla porque ella también está cansada y también tiene ganas de llorar y no está preparada para un nuevo rechazo._

_Una tarde, cuando sólo faltan dos meses para que nazca el bebé, Adelle se ve en la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle esa pregunta. Su madre ya le ha dicho que puede quedarse con ella el tiempo que haga falta, pero Adelle quiere saber qué puede esperar de Benji. Después de todo, es el padre de la criatura._

—_Ben, ¿qué pasará cuando el bebé nazca?_

_Él, que hasta ese momento ha tenido la oreja pegada a su vientre, alza la cabeza para mirarla. Una vez más, Adelle ve la angustia en sus ojos oscuros y no se atreve a preguntar._

—_Ojalá lo supiera._

—_¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No vas a quedarte?_

_Se siente entre angustiada y enfadada y espera pacientemente la respuesta del hombre. Ben vuelve a la posición inicial y le acaricia el vientre con suavidad._

—_Me gustaría mucho estar con vosotros, Adelle. Es lo que más quiero en este mundo._

—_Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

—_No sé si podré. Cuando llegue el momento, no sé si podré estar o no._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_No puedo decírtelo, Adelle. Lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo._

—_Pero…_

—_Sólo necesitas saber que si no me quedo no es porque no quiera —Benji se incorpora para mirarla a los ojos y hace algo que nunca antes ha hecho—. Os quiero, Adelle. A los dos. Os quiero más que a nada en mi vida._

—_¡Pues quédate! Dime que te quedarás._

_Espera la promesa. Quiere su final de cuento de hadas, pero Benji aprieta los dientes y no dice nada. Está enamorada de ese hombre y sigue sin saber por qué, pero esa noche tiene una cosa segura: él no estará ahí ni para ella ni para el bebé. Y no se enfada con él porque le cree cuando dice que no puede._

* * *

Cuando Adelle y Kenny se casaron, ella estaba embarazada de dos meses. La barriguita no se le notaba aún y la mayoría supo la noticia después de la boda, pero a nadie le sorprendió. La pareja llevaba más de un año haciendo vida de casados y, aunque más de uno consideraba que se habían dado demasiada prisa, a ellos sólo les importaba poder estar juntos, como una familia.

Ahora, Adelle Thomas está a punto de dar a luz. Recuerda que durante el embarazo de Dean se sintió angustiada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora es diferente porque no tiene miedo del futuro. Sabe que Kenny estará a su lado para cuando nazca la niña y que podrá contar con él siempre que le necesite. Kenny la acompañará durante el parto y se ha comprometido a ser el primero en alzar en brazos a Meredith. Y Dean está contentísimo porque se muere de ganas de tener a su hermanita.

Adelle está molesta pero tranquila y desea dar a luz cuanto antes porque sabe que todo saldrá bien. Y sin embargo, esa noche tiene una horrible pesadilla. Durante los últimos días le ha sido imposible no pensar en Benji y en los días posteriores al nacimiento de Dean y el miedo se ha instaurado en su subconsciente.

Sueña que Kenny desaparece, que ella sola no puede cuidar de sus hijos y que se los quitan. Sueña con Benji, que regresa para decirle lo inútil que es como madre, y otra vez con Kenny, que está tirado en mitad de la calle con los ojos abiertos y vacíos de vida. Alguien le dice que sus hijos se han ido para siempre, que se ha quedado sola y sólo se despierta cuando su marido le agita enérgicamente los hombros.

—¡Eh, tranquila! —La voz eS un susurro y los brazos firmes no la sueltan pese a que ella se retuerce—. Has tenido una pesadilla, Adelle. No pasa nada. Todo está bien.

—Estás aquí —Musita ella y se aferra a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues claro que estoy aquí, tonta. ¿Dónde te crees que me voy a ir?

Adelle tarda un poco en decirlo, pero al final las palabras se le escapan.

—Benji se fue.

Nota el instante de tensión porque Kenny deja de acariciarle el pelo. Casi nunca hablan de Benji. Adelle no quiere ni mencionarlo y Kenny no necesita saber nada. A veces, se preguntan qué pasaría si algún día volviera y reclamara a Dean, pero están bastante seguros de que no lo hará porque si no ha dado señales de vida en todos esos años, no tiene por qué hacerlo ahora.

—Benji se fue, pero yo voy a quedarme contigo y con los niños —A pesar de la tensión anterior, Kenny suena muy sereno. Es tranquilizador—. Nunca os voy a abandonar, Adelle. Os quiero más que a mi vida.

Benji Fenwick dijo algo parecido unos cuantos años atrás y se fue igual, pero Adelle cree en Kenny porque Kenny no es silencioso ni misterio ni un bastado egoísta. Kenny le ha demostrado cientos de veces lo mucho que la quiere y se aferra a él como si fuera un salvavidas mientras se recupera de la angustia provocada por la pesadilla. Le parece que antes de dormirse otra vez, Kenny le dice que está loco por ella. Sonríe y apenas tiene tiempo de pensar que el sentimiento es mutuo.

* * *

_Es precioso. Está dormido en su cunita y se retuerce de cuando en cuando emitiendo un encantador gruñido. Es perfecto y Adelle no se cansa de mirarlo. Sólo tiene quince días de vida y la joven ya es incapaz de separarse de su lado. Se siente la persona más feliz del mundo sólo por tener a Dean, pero es que además está Benji, que no se ha ido a ninguna parte desde que el bebé nació. Benji, que también contempla al bebé con orgullo paternal. Benji, el hombre del que está enamorada y el que se quedará con ellos para siempre porque les quiere más que a nada en el mundo._

_Adelle sabe que será un buen padre porque ya ha demostrado su pericia cambiando pañales y calmando llantos. Le ha escuchado cantar nanas en susurros y le ha oído decirle a Dean lo mucho que lo quiere. Adelle sueña con la vida normal que tanto ha aprendido a desear en los últimos meses y sonríe sin parar porque tiene un hijo y una especie de marido y no puede pedirle nada más a la vida._

—_Me alegra que estés aquí —Le dice a Benji esa noche, cuando Dean ya está dormido, justo antes de que él se enrede la bufanda en el cuello para irse a casa._

—_Yo también me alegro de estar aquí._

—_¿Volverás mañana?_

—_Sí._

_Adelle sonríe porque la respuesta no es un "no lo sé" o un "es posible". Es una afirmación rotunda, justo lo que necesita oír. Se empina para besar los labios de Benji y habla sin despegarse de él del todo._

—_Te estaremos esperando._

_Pero Benji Fenwick no vuelve al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Ni al otro. No vuelve nunca más y Adelle pasa mucho tiempo odiándole con toda su alma, hasta que un tipo de bigote ridículo se cuela en su vida y le demuestra que siempre hay luz al final del túnel._

* * *

—¡DEAN! ¡DEAN!

El chico apenas puede abrazar a sus hermanitas. Después de varios meses viviendo en las Islas Canarias, los señores Thomas recibieron la llamada telefónica que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando: podían regresar a Inglaterra.

Dean va a recibirlos al aeropuerto. Ha pasado un mes desde la Batalla de Hogwarts y aún le quedan muchas cosas por hacer, pero lo primero es lo primero. Deja que sus cinco hermanas pequeñas revoloteen a su alrededor y se peleen por darle besos y abrazos. Todas reciben un minuto de su tiempo y después se va a por papá y mamá. Papá llega a él de dos zancadas y le abraza tan fuerte que le crujen las costillas. Mamá tiene el puño en el pecho como si fuera a darle un infarto y se aferra a él entre sollozos desesperados.

—¡Oh, mi niño! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!

Cuando vuelven a casa, Dean les explica un poco de todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses. Se ahorra las partes más aterradoras porque no quiere que su familia se asuste y es incapaz de expresar con palabras lo mucho que se alegra de que todos estén bien. Sus hermanas están nerviosas y no se cansan de hacerle preguntas y decirle lo mucho que le han echado de menos, pero obedecen a papá cuando les dice que es hora de dormir y se las lleva a la cama. Sólo entonces Dean busca algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y se decide a hablar con su madre.

—Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts estuve hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle —Su madre le mira con expresión interrogante y el chico le muestra una fotografía. Se mueve y resulta perturbadora, pero eso no importa cuando reconoce el rostro sonriente de Benji Fenwick. Su Benji—. Sé que este hombre es mi padre. Me enteré gracias a esa comisión ridícula que crearon en el ministerio para arrestar a los hijos de muggles. Y no soy un sangresucia, mamá —Adelle se estremece al escuchar esa palabra porque, aunque no sabe qué significa realmente, suena horrible—. Soy un mestizo.

—¿Qué?

—Benji Fenwick, mi padre, era un brujo. Estudió en Hogwarts y fue a Gryffindor. Como yo.

Adelle se queda boquiabierta. Por nada del mundo se hubiera esperado oír algo así. ¿Un mago? ¿Por eso siempre fue tan misterioso?

—Después de graduarse, se hizo auror y formó parte de la Orden del Fénix, una organización que se creó para luchar contra los mortífagos.

—¿Los mortífagos? ¿Los mismos que querían hacerte daño?

—Sí, mamá. Los mismos —Dean traga saliva y observa el rostro de su padre biológico. Tienen cierto parecido—. La profesora McGonagall dice que era un alumno brillante, que se le daba fatal volar en escoba y que era particularmente bueno en Transformaciones. También era un hombre valiente y murió luchando contra los mortífagos.

—¿Qué?

—Le tendieron una emboscada y luchó con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser asesinado.

Dean se queda callado para permitir que asimile la información. Adelle se lleva una mano a la garganta y no le quita los ojos de encima al Benji sonriente de la foto. No es más que un adolescente que saluda con entusiasmo y no parece asustado ni preocupado por nada.

—No nos abandonó —Musita, confusa y anonadada.

—No, mamá. No nos abandonó. No pudo volver.

Adelle no sabe qué decir. Le alegra saber que Benji no fue el cabrón que ella siempre pensó, pero también está contenta porque nunca regresara. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente nunca hubiera conocido a Kenny y su vida sería muy distinta.

—Y también dibujaba muy bien —Dean parece haber captado lo extraño de sus pensamientos y le pasa un brazo por los hombros—. Ahora sabemos de quién he heredado el talento.

—Sí —Adelle sonríe y no se mueve cuando su hijo guarda la fotografía.

—He pensado que lo mejor es no decirle nada de esto a papá. No quiero que se sienta mal porque, pese a todo, sigue siendo mi padre.

Adelle lo piensa un instante y sabe que Kenny entenderá pero que también sufrirá y no quiere que él sufra. No se lo merece.

—Me parece una gran idea.

—Iré a ver si necesita ayuda —Dean parece dispuesto a salir corriendo como una flecha, pero se detiene y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero mamá.

—Y yo a ti, cielo.

Adelle sonríe y permanece unos minutos cruzada de brazos, hasta que Kenny vuelve al salón y le comunica que las niñas han invadido el dormitorio de su hermano y que no piensan irse de allí en toda la noche.

—Déjalas —Le dice mientras se abraza a su cintura—. Así podremos dedicarnos a ciertas cosas que últimamente hemos tenido un poco olvidadas.

—¡Uhm! Suena genial.

—Porque lo es. Vamos, Kenneth Thomas.

Y mientras se estremece de placer entre los brazos del amor de su vida, Adelle siente que hace las paces con el primer hombre que se ganó su corazón. Ahora que ha podido perdonarle, espera que Benji pueda ser feliz esté donde esté.

**FIN**


End file.
